


Let it Snow

by thehorrorinsymmetry



Series: angel's birthday extravaganza [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Writer Poe, also it's not super relevant to the plot but poe has bees, baker finn, past poe/muran, they live in a small town, trans Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorrorinsymmetry/pseuds/thehorrorinsymmetry
Summary: Finn and Poe spend the evening together doing their usual thing - dinner, watch some tv, pining over each other, but the winter storm and their own exhaustion at the end of the day  shake things up.





	Let it Snow

When Poe had moved to a small town in the middle of nowhere, it had been with the intention to live a quiet life.

He wanted a life where he could write as much as he wanted, a life for him, his dog, and his bees. A life where people didn't look at him with pity in their eyes, where he wasn't reminded of his dead husband everywhere he went. A life where he could just be.

It worked well enough, even if it was quieter than he’d once wanted.

Then Finn moved to town.

The baker had slid past his defenses, breaking down all of Poe's walls with his smiles and brownies and cute face and that ridiculous, incredible warmth. Poe had noticed how cute he was when they'd met - of course he did, he'd have to be completely devoid of every sense to not be able to tell - but when he'd returned a few days later with a cake made with Poe's own honey and that soft smile that made Poe’s knees weak he realized just how much trouble he was in.

He really didn't want to be in love again, never wanted to risk feeling the kind of lost he'd felt when Muran had died, but love has never been one to consider feelings. It only grew stronger the more he fought it, and stronger still once he’d stopped.

He hasn’t looked back since.

Finn is incredible, a brilliant baker and a better man. For only being here a year, Poe can't imagine his life without Finn.

Well - he would probably be a few pounds lighter, but he's not really worried about that.

He can't imagine not seeing Finn's smile, the specks of flour that are always on him somewhere, the glasses that are always smudged even when Finn cleans them in front of him.

He can't remember not having the option of being able to pack up his laptop and spend a few hours writing in Finn's shop.

He remembers the first time he came here, how quickly it became a routine, how every time he comes here Finn will spend his breaks with him. How much he's been able to write here, how nice the change of scenery is when he's stuck on something even when sometimes he ends up distracted.

He blinks, the corkboard covered in local ads coming back into focus.

Right.

He glances at his laptop, his elbow cracking as he stretches his arms above his head. The blank page stares back, that damned blinking line watching him from the same spot it's been all day.

Hopefully his editor will forget to call him this week.

He twists in his seat and glances over his shoulder at the man behind the counter. Finn’s hunched over as he ices a batch of cupcakes, his glasses halfway down the bridge of his nose. There's a spot of icing on his chin that Poe does not think about licking off even for a second.

He finishes the last cupcake a minute later and stands up straight with a satisfied nod. His gaze catches Poe's across the room, twinkling as he smiles and leans a hip against the counter. “I hope you're working over there.”

He sighs and rolls his head onto his shoulder with his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. “If I say yes can I have one of those?”

Finn disappears into the back room with a soft laugh that sounds an awful lot like a melody to Poe’s ears.

He turns back to his laptop.

Hm.

He sighs, tries to read through the last few paragraphs to remember where he was even trying to go with it.

It would probably best to call it a night and go relax for a little while.

He doesn't move.

A cupcake on plate materializes on the table, conveniently attached to a very familiar arm. There's a smiley face made out of bright orange icing.

His favourite colour.

He glances up at Finn as he sits down beside Poe, looking back at him with an overly innocent expression.

He grins and nudges Finn's shoulder. “Thank you, but I don't think I earned it.”

Finn shrugs. “Consider it a forward for whatever you do end up writing.”

“There's no way for you to know for sure how it's going to go.”

“Wrong.” Finn's knee rests against his leg. “After having read all of your work I can say with authority that I know it's going to be good.”

“Oh, with authority, huh?”

“Mhm.” Finn pushes the cupcake closer to him. “Eat your cupcake.”

“You just want me to get a sugar rush.” He picks the cupcake up anyway - like he'd ever not - and breaks it into two pieces, handing one to Finn.

“What can I say? You're pretty entertaining.”

He rolls his eyes and then immediately forgets to bother replying when he gets the cupcake in his mouth. It's so rich, the chocolate flavour seemingly melting on his tongue. “Oh fuck, that's so good.”

“Don't talk with your mouth full.” Finn tries to look at him with a disapproving glare but the small, pleased tilt to his mouth kind of undermines the whole thing.

He swallows and sticks his tongue out at Finn.

“I was thinking if you're not busy tonight you should come over and we can watch something?” Finn pops the chunk of cupcake into his mouth.

He hums. “I’ll cook if we go to my place.”

“Deal!” Finn pauses. “Can you make that pasta again?”

He grins and checks his watch. “Yeah, but I should probably get going if we want to eat at a reasonable time.”

Finn grabs the sleeve of his sweater as he moves to get up. “We could just order in, you don’t have to rush off and make a whole meal.”

“Are you kidding? You just said you wanted pasta.” He stuff his laptop into his bag and wraps his scarf around himself, hauling his jacket on. “Just text me when you’re heading out.”

The cold air hits him like a frozen brick when he steps outside. The skies are dark, the clouds heavy with unshed snow, but he can’t help but smile as he walks to his truck.

 

\--

 

He stops by Karé’s shop and picks up a few ingredients before heading home. It's straightforward enough, one of his mom’s recipes that he can still remember making with her, but Finn deserves fresher food than the stale stuff he has at home.

He doesn't read into Finn loving his mom’s dish.

He doesn't.

He does begin to wonder what it'd feel like to have someone to cook for every day again.

Finn makes it to his place about half an hour after him. Snow is falling outside the window now, fat flakes that tells him the storm they've been waiting for is finally here.

There are snowflakes on Finn's shoulders, melting in his hair, Finn's glasses fogged up before he's even made it all the way inside. “Honey, I'm home.”

He laughs, because he has to, because it's a joke. “How is it out there?”

“Not too bad, but I don't think it's going to ease up anytime soon.”

He takes the bottle of wine that Finn holds out. “Would probably be better if you didn't have a tiny car.”

“My car’s fine, Poe.” Finn rolls his eyes. “I'm not going to spend a million dollars on gas just so it's slightly easier a few months of the year.”

He grins. “I can't remember, how did that work out for you last year?”

Finn huffs. His fingers cover Poe's when he takes the glass from him, his unusually cool skin making Poe shiver.

Finn sits at the table while he keeps working away on dinner, tells him about a customer that came in just after Poe had left. 

“He wanted to know if I had a discount for last minute custom cakes.” Finn sighs. “Why did I open a bakery, again?”

“Because you're amazing at it.” He grins over his shoulder at Finn. “And you're stuck with it now because I don't know how I'd get my sugar fix without you.”

“Your coffee would do it, I think.”

He braces for the rush of heat as he opens the oven and pulls the chicken out. “I know I didn't just hear you slander me when I'm working so hard to make you a good meal.”

Finn chuckles. “I didn't say anything about your cooking, you're a great cook, but you have a sweet tooth the size of my head.”

He swats at Finn with an oven mitt. “Go get the show ready.”

Finn winks at him, his hand brushing over Poe's back as he moves to the living room.

He stares at the cutting board and tries to focus on the pepper and the very sharp knife in his hands. He's not going to lose a finger over this.

“Do you remember where we left off?”

“Uh, something happened, there was some group hijinx, somebody kissed someone else.”

“That's helpful, thanks.”

He laughs. 

Finn returns to the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a soft grin. “We may or may not be watching an episode we’ve already seen.”

“I can live with that. Can you grab -”

Finn pulls a couple plates from the cabinet and puts them in front of him.

“I was gonna say a spoon.”

Finn grins. “No you weren't.”

No he wasn't.

Finn leans over the stove, his side pressed to Poe's arm. His eyes fall shut as he smells the food. “Oh my God, that smells so good.”

He elbows Finn back. “Hey now, behave yourself.”

Finn leans up with a satisfied hum, rubbing a hand over his stomach. He stands there, right at Poe's side, and watches him pile food onto the plates with a small smile.

“What?”

Finn's smile only grows. “Nothing.”

He frowns. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No,” Finn shakes his head. “Just taking it all in.”

“Taking what in?”

“It.” Finn breathes a laugh but he steps back and starts getting cutlery out so Poe lets it drop. 

They settle on the couch together, Finn's knee resting against his leg when Finn tucks his foot under himself. Finn presses a button on the remote and the opening notes of the theme song trill, the happy melody filling the quiet room.

The show is enjoyable enough, funny with a good heart to it, but his favourite part is watching Finn watch it. Seeing him laugh, how much he's grown to care for the characters, all the theories he comes up with about what's going to happen to who.

Poe cares about some of the characters too, but he's never felt the urge to watch it without Finn.

One episode turns into another which becomes another. Finn gives him the play by play of what happens while he washes the dishes, even though Poe can still hear the tv just as easily. They share a bowl of ice cream for dessert, Finn's eyes slowly dropping lower and lower, eventually dropping his head onto Poe's shoulder.

The storm outside only gets stronger, the wind rushing against the windows, but he doesn't quite manage to call it a night. He knows he should, that Finn's going to have a rough drive home before he gets to bed, but he's so comfortable, so warm next to Finn.

So cozy that his own eyes begin to protest staying open.

He opens his eyes to a silent room. His muscles protest the sudden movement as he stretches, a weight heavy on his side. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and blinks at the clock that tells him it's almost 1:30.

Shit.

He sighs. The weight at his side shifts, Finn's hair brushing Poe's ear as he settles again.

Huh.

He shakes Finn's arm, tries to ignore the warmth that rises through him when Finn groans and shifts closer to him.

“Finn, wake up.” He nudges Finn up. “C’mon, shouldn't sleep on the couch.”

“Hm?” Finn sighs, his sweater riding up as he stretches and blinks one eye open. “Poe?”

“Yeah, we fell asleep -” He breaks into a yawn, glances out the window. “It's gonna be a bad drive, you can stay here if you want.”

“Yeah, okay.” Finn murmurs, rubbing a hand over his face.

He drags himself up off the couch and stretches his arms over his head. “You can have my room, I'll just go grab some pj’s.”

“Wait, where are you going to sleep?”

“Uh,” He blinks. “On the couch?”

Finn shakes his head. “I'm not going to kick you out of your room. I'll take the couch, you sleep in your bed.”

“You're my guest, you get the bed.”

Finn rolls his eyes. “Poe we were asleep for like an hour and you already have a stiff neck.”

He drops his hand from where it was rubbing the knot out. “And how is yours doing? Your head was sideways.”

Finn sends him a look but doesn't deny it which means Poe definitely won. “We can share it.”

He blinks. “We could.”

“Unless you want to let me sleep here.”

“You're not sleeping on the couch.”

Finn stares at him.”

“We’ll share it.” He smoothes his palms over his shirt, glances down. “You can uh, get ready for bed I'll just - just have to let Bee out.”

Finn nods and gets up, his t-shirt riding up and revealing a strip of smooth skin when he stretches.

This is fine. Totally fine.

He lets Bee out, watches her run around in the snow like the wild girl she is and wonders if he could stay out here long enough for Finn to fall asleep so he can just crash on the couch instead. He doesn't because he's a mature adult and it would probably be weirder if he didn't share the bed with Finn now. Friends share beds all the time.

Besides, he'll probably turn into a popsicle out here before Finn even falls asleep.

It's just one night. It's not going to kill him. Absolute worst case scenario he’ll make Finn uncomfortable and ruin their friendship forever.

Totally fine.

 

\--

 

Finn’s sitting crossed-legged on the bed when he gets back, stripped down to his t-shirt and a pair of boxer-briefs.

Totally, completely, perfectly fine.

He moves to the dresser to get some pjs and conveniently put his back to Finn. “Do you want something to sleep in?”

“Uh, I’m good, thanks. Is there, um, do you normally sleep on one side?”

“It doesn’t matter, you can pick. I’m just gonna -” He juts his thumb towards the bathroom and makes a quick escape, clutching his pyjamas to his chest.

He takes a deep breath as soon as the door shuts, leaning against it with a huff.

Five minutes down, just a handful of hours to go.

His gaze catches on his reflection in the mirror as he’s changing. He stares at himself, the patch of grey in his hair, the crow’s feet that have only become more pronounced.

He’s way too old for this high school shit.

Finn’s under the blankets when he goes back to the bedroom, leaning against the headboard. He grins at Poe. “You’ve got a pretty comfy set up here, huh.”

He hums. “If you spend a third of your life in it, might as well be comfortable.”

Finn holds the blanket up for him as he gets into bed. The blanket pulls when he tries to settle in, the kind of resistance that comes when it’s already curled around another body. He releases his breath and tries to relax his muscles while Finn lays down next to him.

It's just one night.

It doesn’t matter if the last he shared a bed it was with his husband.

He stares at the ceiling.

The blanket pulls again as Finn reaches over and shuts off the lamp. “Night, Poe.”

“Goodnight.”

The bed shifts under Finn as he gets comfortable. He looks up at nothing, listens to Finn’s breathing even out into a slow, soft rhythm.

He falls asleep to Finn’s soft snores.

 

\--

 

There’s something on top of him.

He tries to stretch but the weight doesn’t give, somehow only gets heavier, spreading from his side onto his belly.

What?

He rubs his hand over his face and groans at the sunlight that tries to burn through his retinas. Slowly the world comes into focus, Finn’s tight curls brushing his cheek when he lifts his head up.

Oh, fuck.

Finn’s half on top of him. It’s Finn’s arm across his waist, Finn’s leg between his, Finn’s very warm, very bare thigh draped over his.

He suddenly feels wide awake.

He needs to get out of here. He needs to get out of here without waking Finn up. Somehow. The man is very much on top of him could only be wrapped around him more if -

He can absolutely not go there.

He sighs, feeling the way his chest rises and falls under Finn’s weight. Even at this weird angle Finn looks so peaceful, so beautiful with his eyelashes fanning across his cheek. His mouth is hanging open just a bit, a tiny patch of drool at the edge of his lip.

Drool isn’t supposed to be endearing, right?

Without even thinking he lifts his arm up and brushes his hand over Finn’s head.

He needs to move.

Anytime now.

Just roll out of bed and leave. Get some fresh air, clear his head.

He doesn't move.

Finn’s so warm, his body pressing Poe into the mattress, a weight he’s forgotten he loves.

He tilts his head up and kisses Finn’s forehead.

It’s barely a touch, just a gentle brush against Finn’s skin, something that rises out of him before he even realizes it’s there.

Two things happen in very quick succession.

Finn’s hand twitches, clutching at his shirt, and he realizes he is in deep shit.

He freezes.

For a moment, nothing happens. Finn doesn’t move - he’s never slept with - in the same bed as - Finn, he has no idea if or how much Finn moves when he’s asleep. Maybe he moves around when he’s in a deep sleep.

That hope is dashed as quickly as it arose.

Finn moves again, pressing into Poe as he stretches. He lifts his head up and stares at Poe. There’s no anger, Finn isn’t frowning, he doesn’t seem upset, but he leans closer and -

Finn kisses him.

It’s a gentle kiss, chaste, Finn’s lips soft on his. Finn cups his jaw, his fingertips pressing into Poe’s skin, Finn’s breath stale after hours of sleep.

It’s perfect.

Finn breaks the kiss and lifts his head up. He stares at Poe, something heavy in his gaze, his hand still on Poe’s jaw. 

There’s a crease on Finn’s cheek from his shirt.

He cups Finn’s cheek, moving slow so he doesn’t break this thing forming around them. Finn leans into his touch, turning his face into Poe’s hand, pressing a kiss to his palm. He covers Poe’s hand with his own and laces their fingers together, warm and gloriously real.

He leans in and noses at Finn’s cheek, turns Finn’s head back to him, pressing a kiss to the corner of Finn’s mouth. Finn turns into it, presses his mouth to Poe’s again. He sighs into the kiss and wraps his arm around Finn’s waist, his fingertips finding bare skin where Finn’s shirt had ridden up.

When Finn breaks the kiss this time he nuzzles Poe’s cheek, kisses the edge of his jaw. “Hi,”

“Hi,” He smiles at Finn. “I’m not still dreaming, am I?”

“That depends, I guess.” He brushes his thumb over Poe’s cheek. “Were you dreaming about something good?”

He licks his lips, feels the drag of his dry mouth, the squeeze of a full bladder, the spot where his leg is falling asleep under Finn’s. “It was, but this is better.”

Finn smiles. “I guess it’s good that this is real, then.”

“Yeah,” He looks at Finn, at the man that had broken down all of his walls like they were made of glass, that had completely ruined the plans he’d worked so hard to hold onto. He smiles. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> comments and kudos are v much appreciated thank u


End file.
